Hold Me
by tabby-chan
Summary: YAOI!In the dead of night Zabuza and Haku's camp is attacked and Haku is injuied. HakuxZabuza


Note: I do not own Naruto…blah blah! But I do own Naiomi!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the night our camp was attacked by a group of ninja,

"_Haku stay with me!"_

We were caught by surprise, the fools tried to take me out in my sleep. I had awake to the blade piercing my chest.

"Zabuza-san, its dark…" But even with injury I fought them, the shinobi in me not caring that blood dripped to the dirt. And my dear one fought as well, his blade slicing one of the poorly trained shinobi in half, but as I watch my cherished person fight, the blood suddenly rushed from my head and the world became dizzy, I had fallen to my knees. 

"_Haku take slow breaths, the bandages will slow the bleeding until we find a healer!"_

He fell to the ground beside me, his hands covering the wound and a cry of pain escaping my lips. The remaining ninja had retreated but I amused he didn't care if they were there or not, for he was already wrapping bandages around me. Then we were running, and I cling to him like a child, but wait, wasn't I a child? A child that had served him as far back as I could remember,

"_I feel so cold… and that's a strange feeling for me…Zabuza-san am I dying!" _

He stopped, breathing ragged, his grip on me growing tighter. I looked up at his face, my eyes trying to stay in focus. His face was not wrapped so I could see the steam of the cold coming from his mouth, his eyes full of worry and panic. I touched my hand to his face, the warmness of his skin made the tips of my fingers prickle. The world soon became fuzzy again so I closed my eyes. I felt him take a in a panicky breath of air so I forced my eyes open.

"Haku…hold on…" 

His voice was cracked and barley a whisper. I could not hold on thought, the darkness swallowing me. The last thing I could hear was his voice calling me.

**(Zabuza POV)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zabuza-san am I dying…" 

His words rang in my head, those words so full of question and fear. My knees dug into the grass as I pulled him closer to me, for the first time in my life I felt helpless. I started to get to my feet, but a noise from behind me halts my movements. A voice called out to us from the trees and a ball of light came toward us. I shifted Haku's weight in my arms, the sight movement making him hack, blood staining the bandages. The voice got louder and a girl about 19 years old appeared in the thicket, pure white kimono cut at the ankle, snow-white hair and eyes to match.

"Hello, do you need some hel…" 

Her eyes fell to Haku and her lantern fell to the ground

"Please we must hurry, his wound is deep," 

"_How do I know I know I can trust you?"_

Eyes clear but soft, she turned back to me

"All lost souls come too me, there is not a wound I can not heal, physical or even if the sprit needs mending."

**(Haku POV)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyelids feel so heavy, yet my chakra is fully restored. I can feel the blankets on top of me and the pillows under my head. The sun is shining, I can feel it though the window of the room but a shadow is casting over my bed, a strong hand holding mine.

"Zabuza-san…"

I forced my eyes to open, everything coming into a blur, a dark figure to my right. When my eyes came to focus Zabuza-san was sitting beside me, his hand holding mine, looking at it so intently. His thumb would stroke across the top of my skin making more sensations go up my arm. I let a smile creep on my face, but spoke to him in a sorrowful voice,

"Zabuza-san are you sad, and please don't say its for me, I can not stand it when your sad."

His eyes shot up,

"Haku…"

He put my hand to his face. I sat up weakly but my arms couldn't support me, but he caught me before my head hit the pillow. Without hesitation he draws me close to him for an embrace, one that I had wanted for a long time, but did not expect. I instantly relax felling so warm… so safe here. I put my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. His breath is so calm but his heart alerts me of his nervousness,

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Zabuza-san?"

"No…"

This was his soft reply. He had shifted now so we could see each other's eyes. I had stared into those eyes a million times, and only I saw what they really were, not hateful, demonic, blood thirty eyes, they were one word to me: beautiful. Right then did I notice that his face was unwrapped, right then did I notice him leaning toward me, I felt the brush of his lips on mine and I wanted him to hold me forever.


End file.
